The World in the Wrong Hands
by RosePetals103
Summary: Someone is after Lucy and sends four people to capture her. She is attacked while on her way to the guild. If this person gets his hands on her, then he will have the whole world under his control. Will Natsu let that happen? Or will the world go in the wrong hands?
1. Chapter 1

**This is RosePetals103 and this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy it.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own the OCs**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I finally found the missing piece to my project. Once I get my hands on it I will be able to control the uncontrollable, do the impossible, and defeat the undefeatable. I will be invincible and no one will get in my way. All I need is to get this one little thing and I will be able to rule the world.

First is Fiore, then the continent, and then I will have the world all in my hands. "Find this celestial mage and capture her. But don't kill her, I will need her for later. I will pay you 2,000,000 jewel each if you complete this task." I said to the four people in front of me.

The leader replied," Of course, we are known for always completing tasks that pay good rewards. That is why we are known as the Feared Four." I nodded thinking that I made a good choice to leave this request to the well known Feared Four.

I am only one step away from changing this world for the better and taking over. I will be known as the King of Destruction. All ten years will be worth it, and I will become the most powerful wizard in the whole world./p

"All I need is this celestial mage and her zodiac keys and then everything will be mine.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Team Natsu has just come back from a mission, it was actually an S-Class mission. We actually completed it, so now I am rich! I will be able to pay rent for the next several months. Yippee!

It was super easy, all we had to do is defeat a dark guild and we got the money. The client had chunks of money, he had so much money that he had a whole room filled with money. He even had an extra room that was filled halfway with money.

Now that I have at least 1,000,000 jewel, I won't need to go on another job for months.

It's time to go to the guild. As I walked out of my apartment and beside the river I hear "Hey Lucy! Be careful or you might fall in the river!" It was the fisherman that always warns me about the river.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" I reassured him and smiled happily. As I was walking to the guild, I had a bad feeling that someone was following me. I suddenly heard footsteps. I tried to lose the person who was stalking me, so I starting running toward the guild. I heard something soar through the air and felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

I got to the guild before they could shoot at me again. As I walked in everyone was laughing, Erza was eating her cake, and Levy-chan was reading her books. Levy suddenly saw me and ran over. I felt something bleed through my shirt, blood.

"Lu-chan! What happened to your shoulder?" she asked in concern. Natsu ran over to me and yelled, " We need Wendy now! She's losing too much blood! Get her to the infirmary!"

My arm started hurting like crazy and my vision started turning black. Natsu yelled my name and tried to jostle me awake. I just smiled at him weakly. He tried to jostle me awake even more.

I suddenly was wide awake. I didn't want to worry my teammates and friends. I wanted to be strong for them and to keep my head up.

"Luce, you have to stay awake, ok? What happened to you?" he asked me seriously. "I...don't...know..." I muttered. I started getting dizzy. Black spots started covering my vision until it was all black. 

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"She'll be fine. All she needs is rest and time to heal, Natsu." I said to him. He stared at Lucy-san's hand and squeezed it like it never before. "Thank you Wendy." he said in reply

I left the room so he could cope with what happened to Lucy-san. I still wonder what happened to her. Levy-san must be so worried, she is Lucy's best friend.

Why did Lucy have that kind of injury on her shoulder? She is lucky that I was able to speed up the healing process for it. Levy ran up to me and asked about Lucy's condition.

"She will be fine. She just needs rest and time to heal." I answered. "You can visit her after Natsu comes out." Then, right at that moment Natsu came out of the room with a happy smile on his face.

"Is she awake?" I asked with excitement. He just nodded and said. "Now I know that she will be fine. I shouldn't doubt her but believe that she is strong enough" Then his face became very serious. "but I still wonder what happened to her."

* * *

**There you have it, my first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it.**  
**-RosePetals103**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's a new chapter of The World in the Wrong Hands. So did you like the last chapter? If so please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I saw a bright white light. When I had adjusted to the light, I looked around and saw that I was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. On my right, someone was laying their head down on my knees. I looked down to see that it was Natsu. As soon as I moved my body, Natsu's head went up quickly.

"Lucy, is that you? Are you really awake?" He asked suddenly. I just nodded. Why am I in the infirmary room? What happened to me? Then I immediately remembered what happened. My shoulder hurts so much.

"Lucy, I thought that you were severely injured. I was so scared." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts. What? The great Salamander scared? That's a first. "Don't worry so much about me. Don't you think that I'm strong enough to get through that? " I reassured him. He nodded sincerely.

"I guess that I should know not to doubt you about that." He said in reply with a smile. He is looking back to his old self again. Then I saw some sort of vision.

_"Find this celestial Mage and capture her. But don't kill her, I will need her for later. I will pay you 2,000,000 jewel each." A tall young man said coming out of the shadows. Then four people came out of the other side of the shadows. _

_"Of course, we always complete a task that pays a good reward." Someone who looked like the leader of the four said. "That is why we are called the Feared Four" _

_Then they ran out of the room to go look for what they were supposed to capture for the good money. The client had a proud smile on his face which was replaced with an evil smirk._

As I came out of the vision I saw Natsu saying that he was going to let Levy in to visit me. He went out of the room with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Levy came in the room with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile so she could know that I was alright.

"What happened back there Lu-chan?" She asked me seriously. I just shrugged my shoulder that I could actually move. I didn't actually know what was happening. "Levy-chan, I think I am being chased down. I want you to tell the others ok?" I said to her knowing that she would understand what was happening.

She gave me a hug and ran out of the room to go tell the rest of the guild. What did that vision mean? Why am I being chased down?

These things are all so confusing. Why? Why? WHY?! I need to know. Maybe I should take a nice bath to calm me down, yeah.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I told everyone about what Lu-chan told me. They started freaking out and Natsu stared to get very overprotective. Sometimes it feels like only Lu-chan and I are the only sane ones in the guild.

But, why would she get chased down? Was it because of her father? Maybe someone is after for money?

I don't know what to do. Ughhhh!

We need to keep at least one person next to her. "Erza, you should stay with Lu-chan at all times because they probably don't want any witnesses. And you want to keep her safe too."

Erza nodded in understanding and ran over to the infirmary. Natsu looked at me with a 'what-should-I-do?' look. I told him that he should help Erza with Lu-chan.

I told Master to keep a tracking device on her just in case she loses Erza and Natsu.

"Wendy, I need you to be ready to treat the worse,ok?" I said to her in a sweet voice. She nodded and said,"I will be ready for anything that comes my way."

I am proud of her for being so determined to so anything. Because we need to get ready for the worst.

As we were getting ready, Lu-chan came into the guildhall and started telling us what happened to her.

"And that is what I remember happened." She said as she finished her tale.

"Well, how do you know it's not a stalker?" Cana asked anxiously. Lucy answered by telling us about her vision while having a conversation with Natsu. It was kind of creepy in my opinion.

How would you feel if you knew someone was after you?

* * *

**Well, there is another chapter for ya. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

** -RosePetals103**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! RosePetals103 here! So here is another chapter of The World in the Wrong Hands. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Fairy Tail characters.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Once I was done telling the guild what had happened, I went back into the infirmary room to get some rest. Then a mysterious figure came through the window It went to the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Expect someone watching you everywhere you go or else you will get hurt." It said. Then it disappeared into the shadows.

Erza and Natsu then came in the room. I suddenly figured out why they were there. Levy-chan probably told them to protect me. I decided not to tell them about the shadowy figure just before. I didn't want them to get worried.

I smiled at them, happy that they cared for me like a family would. Though I shouldn't be surprised. This is what Fairy Tail is all about.

"I think I'm ready to get out of this boring white room." I said, wanting to get out of the infirmary.

They just nodded an helped me out of the bed. As I got into the guildhall, I greeted everyone and got ready to go home to my apartment.

"You're not going home alone, are you?" _Erza. _I nodded. "What?! I am not gonna let you go home all by yourself Luce." _Natsu. _

Just what I expect of overprotective friends.

* * *

When I got home, the first thing I wanted to do was take a bath. Erza started helping me get ready for it because I couldn't do it with my shoulder.

After I was done, I found Natsu sleeping in my bed, just what you expect when you find this dragon slayer sleeping in your bed every morning.

I suddenly noticed that Happy wasn't there with him. "Hey Erza! Where's Happy?" I asked curiously.

"He is out fishing with Carla." she answered. Of course, almost after every mission, he is out fishing.

Natsu started turning. "Heehee. I will beat you. I'm all fired up!" he said in his sleep.

"I'm back!" I knew that voice from anywhere, _Happy. _"And I've got some fish for you guys!" Happy was flying around to but couldn't see my bandaged shoulder.

"Hey! Why is Erza here?" Oh yeah! I forgot that he wasn't at the guild when the _incident_ happened.

"I'm here to protect Lucy from danger." She answered his question with dignity.

"What dange-AHHHHH! Lushey, what happened to your shoulder?!" he asked with surprise. I told him the story of what happened. He nodded his head in understanding.

Natsu's head suddenly shot making me jump. "NATSU! Why do you scare me like that?" I yelled.

He stared at me with seriousness in his eye. Huh? Seriousness? That is not Natsu at all.

"You're hiding something from us Luce." he said. Has he figured what happened in the infirmary before? Does he know about the shadowy figure?

"Don't make her tell you something she doesn't want to talk about Natsu." Erza said softly. She understands the situation.

I smiled with happiness. Even if the members of Fairy Tail are ferocious, they can be very caring. Master must be very proud of his "brats".

Boom! Boom! It must be the fireworks they are trying out today.

"Natsu, Erza, can we see the fireworks they are trying out? Can we?" Happy said with excitement.

They looked at me, and I nodded that we should go. I wanted to see the fireworks too.

* * *

It turned out that the whole guild was out to see the fireworks, it was just like the Rainbow Sakura.

"This is so manly!" Elfman yelled to the sky. Cana was drinking out of her giant barrel.

It's good to relax after such an intense day of worrying. It feels so good out here. Natsu looked deep in thought, probably thinking about what I was hiding from him.

"Natsu? I promise I will tell you later, ok?" He looked at me in surprise and nodded, still deep in thought. I then took his scarf and started running, knowing that he would start chasing me.

I passed the scarf over to Elfman, and he tossed it to Nab. It then became a monkey in the middle game but with more people.

"Oii! Give me back my scarf!" Natsu said while jumping around. We were all laughing our hearts out. Then Natsu grabbed the scarf in midair.

We all went home after the game. I collapsed on my bed and started thinking about my vision from before.

* * *

When I woke up from the best dream of my life, I found Natsu snoring on the floor. Huh. I must of kicked him off when I was sleeping.

"Hello Lucy." A voice said in my head. It sounded like the figure that came through the window earlier yesterday.

"AAAHHHH! What is this?" I screamed in my head. I must be hearing things, I must be. I am freaking out.

"I am Akiko, a spirit of the Heavens. I was told to protect and help you. If you are captured by the four who are after you, the world will never be the same again. It will go into chaos."

"Are you the figure I saw before?" I asked Akiko. She answered with a yes. She told me that I could tell the guild about her.

Natsu then woke up sensing that something was up.

"Is something wrong with you Luce?" he asked. I told him what happened in the infirmary and the voice in my head named Akiko.

"Wow. That is confusing. Akiko, is it?" he asked, and I nodded. "I'll make sure that the world will only change for the better. I'm all fired up!"

I hope no one will get hurt because of me just like during the Phantom Lord.

"You must follow what you think is the best." Akiko said. I smiled knowing that I won't need to have all the pressure on me.

Then a beautiful women appeared in front of me.

"I know what you are thinking. I am Akiko."

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good? Please review. I hope you all will like this.**

**-RosePetals103**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi minna! Just a random day to update The World in the Wrong Hands. So it left off with a beautiful woman who is known as Akiko comes in. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail, just Akiko and the Feared Four.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"WHAT?!" I yelled so loud that the guild could hear it. This is Akiko? She is so pretty!

Natsu looked just as surprised as I was. His mouth was open so wide that it went down to the floor. Akiko smiled and told me that she was using her telepathy to speak to my mind.

"I can only go in this form for a temporary time. Then I will go back into your mind." she explained to me.

"What's all the noise for?" It was Erza. I had forgotten that she had gone to take a long bath. I had even forgotten that she was in my apartment. She came into the room to see what all the yelling was.

She saw Akiko and got into a battle stance. I stood in front of her to reassure her that Akiko wasn't the enemy.

"I'm sorry. You may punch me for my punishment." she said in shame. Same old Erza for ya. "So, you are Akiko, correct?" Akiko nodded.

Akiko then explained what was happening. "There is a man named Xavier who wants to control the world. I was sent down here to try and stop him. While Lucy was resting I had visited her to give her a warning. He needs Lucy and her zodiac keys to be able to summon the Celestial Spirit King. The Celestial Spirit King will then be under his control and he will get the power to control the world."

"But in my vision, he said that he would need me for future plans." I said in confusion.

She looked at me and said, "He will use you for the special power inside you. He will use it to summon the dragons and will be able to control them too."

The dragons too? This is all confusing me so much that it is frustrating. How will he be able to control such power? Does he have a high tech device?

Akiko started to fade. "I'm sorry, but my time is up in this form. I will see you, Erza and Natsu in the future." she said as she disappeared back into my mind.

Natsu looked totally confused and Erza looked as if she had understood everything. "We must tell the guild this important information. Come on!"

* * *

As we came out of my house, four people came into view. They didn't look so nice.

"We came here for Lucy Heartfillia." The leader said. Then he started charging for me.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I yelled. Virgo suddenly came out and started digging a whole for us to go through. She closed it up so they couldn't follow us.

Natsu lit up his hand so we could see through the tunnel. "Hey Virgo! Is this the right way to the guildhall?" I hope she says yes. "Yes Princess. I made sure to have the right tunnel to the guildhall." I sighed in relief, though I shouldn't doubt my own celestial spirit.

Good thing I let out Virgo when I did, or Natsu and Erza would have fought the four. They would've gotten hurt. I want to protect my friends just like they protect me.

"We are here, Princess. It is time for me to go." Poof! Then Virgo was gone. There was a hole above us where the guildhall was. I got up with Natsu's help.

"Master, we need to talk about the people that are after Lucy." Master's head suddenly looked up at us. "What is it Erza?"

* * *

**Erza's POV **

"While we were on our way to the guild to tell you important information, four people appeared out, telling us that they were after Lucy." I said in a serious voice.

Lucy looked up, deep in thought. "Come to think of it, they looked like the Feared Four from my vision." she said hesitantly. So they were hired by the Xavier that we have heard of. We must be careful of our every move if we don't want to get hurt.

"Akiko has said that we were lucky that the Feared Four doesn't know where anything in this town is. So they won't be able to find us." Lucy said in relief.

"Good. If we had stayed any longer, we would have gotten into a fight." I said with relief on my face.

Gray suddenly looked at us and said, "If we want to protect Lucy, then we want to avoid getting any injuries. Everyone got that?" Happy started flying around and said happily, "Aye sir!"

Levy stood up and said, "We have to divide this into groups then. I want to add Gray to help Natsu and Erza stay with Lucy. Wendy will be in the infirmary just in case someone gets hurt-"

"WHAT?! I have to be in the same group as that jerk!?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed at the same time. I gave them a death glare.

"Is that a problem for you two?!" They looked up at me, with a frightened look on both of their faces. "No ma'am." They stuttered.

I nodded with a satisfied look on my face. "Good. You two have to get along in order to protect Lucy." She can't be found, or we will lose a good friend.

Levy then got everyone in the guild into groups. Even Master had his own group to deal with. When we were down with all our plans, our team went back to my dorm room where we would sleep.

Gray and Natsu in one room, and Lucy and me in another. Natsu and Gray didn't look very happy about who they were sharing rooms with.

"Deal with it!" I yelled. They both cowered into a corner of the room. "Aye.. sir" they both muttered in a scared voice.

We all said our goodnights and went to bed early to get an early start for the next day. I changed into my most comfortable pajamas and lent Lucy a blanket.

* * *

As my eyes opened to the bright sun, I found that Lucy wasn't beside me. I suddenly alerted the others.

"Natsu! Gray! Lucy isn't here!" As soon as I said that Natsu got up quickly to look around for her. Then Lucy came into the room and said, "Breakfast is ready!"

"LUCY! Don't ever worry us like that again. We thought that you got captured." I exclaimed. She looked sorry and apologized for worrying us. I said that she didn't have to apologize, because it was our fault for thinking those things.

We ate breakfast and it was delicious. Natsu and Gray were chomping it down like pigs would do.

* * *

As the day went by, Akiko came out to tell us some things.

"You must know the powers of the Feared Four. The leader, Tyron uses fire magic and can be very powerful. Aiko uses maker magic and is very creative. Roselle uses transformation magic and Tyler uses gravity magic. You must very careful around them."

Natsu looked up and said, "No need to worry. I can't wait. I'm all fired up!" He threw his hands up into the air and cheered.

"I hope that they are actually a challenge." Gray said in a bored voice. I smirked, knowing that we have to train to become more powerful, and to get ready for our future battle.

They looked up at me and had pure horror on their faces. Heeheehee.

This will be fun.

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Did you like it? If you did, please review. I will update soon.**

**-RosePetals103**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is RosePetals103! This a new chapter of The World in the Wrong Hands. We left off in the last chapter with Erza thinking about training with the rest of Team Natsu. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail, but I do own Akiko and the Feared Four.**

**Here's the story.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Oh no! Not that look in Erza's eye. That means total torture, we are probably training somewhere. With that smirk on her face, that means that we might never see the light again.

Gray's face was filled with total horror on it. It was so funny, even though I was pretty scared too. But I have to be brave for Lucy's sake, even if it will be torture for at least a week.

"Oh no! You better not-" Gray started. "No I am just kidding. But we have to be able to have enough strength or you will never become S-Class."

"Haha! I'm all fired up!" I yelled as I jumped in the air. Gray was smiling like an idiot, but that was probably what I looked like too.

"Heeheehee! You two looked like idiots when Erza had that glint in her eye. Hahahahaha!" Lucy said while giggling. Well my face must have been priceless along with Gray's.

I just smiled at her with the biggest smile I could muster up.

"You know what? Let's go somewhere and have some fun!" Erza said with excitement. We decided to go to a magic museum where we found a lot of stuff there.

We went to the arcade next where we played a bunch of fun games. When we got back, we did some karaoke.

Everyone's voice is really good, except that ice princess's. We all collapsed onto the beds after we got back. I think that we should go out like this more often, so we don't have to worry about Lucy.

When I got out of my train of thoughts, I found Lucy's hand in front of my face while she was saying, "Natsu? Are you there?" I just shook my head.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Natsu? Are you there?" I asked him. His face was blank. He shook his head showing that he was actually in Earthland. "Natsu, it's time for dinner."

He jumped up and raced to the dining room. He must have been very hungry. When I got to the table I saw that half of the food was already gone.

"We saved some food for you, Luce. Now eat up." Natsu commanded me. I ate most of it while Natsu ate the rest.

I took off the bandages from my shoulder because it was all better now. I tested it out; it was a little sore, but it was okay.

"Is it ok? Your shoulder I mean." Gray said shyly. I nodded and smiled. Natsu glared at Gray, like he was jealous. Natsu jealous? That couldn't be possible.

Natsu then whispered to Gray. Gray's face suddenly turned pale. "No, no, no, don't do that please." Then Natsu smirked like an evil man.

"Natsu-san! There is someone attacking the guild! Hurry!" Wendy called. She gave me a look that I should come too.

"Hey Akiko! Is it the Feared Four?" I asked her in my mind. She answered with a no. Good.

We ran over to the guild to find a young man attacking it. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled as fire came from his mouth. The man was suddenly knocked out.

We took him to the Magic Council and he is going to be trialed tomorrow. Well, lets not worry about him. But why was he there?

"I think he escaped from prison. I think he is Lance Raider, infamous for attacking and robbing magical guilds." Levy said to my surprise.

Lance Raider, I remember that name. I think I've seen him in the newspapers before. But he is supposed to be powerful, and he was knocked out in one hit. His weakness must be fire then.

Natsu and I went back to my apartment. I was about to go to take a bath when I felt a hand go over my eyes.

"Who is it?" _Natsu. _"Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked curiously. He said that he had to watch me at all times including when I take a bath. Of course I disagreed with it, but he promised that he wouldn't look at me bathe so I allowed him.

"Ok. Let's just get this over with." I said in a depressed way.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

It ended up being a short night for the both of us. I was actually very comfortable when I fell asleep.

When I fell asleep though, I saw what looked like Akiko. She just smiled and waved at me. And then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Akiko wasn't there. oh yeah. I forgot that she has a limited time in her human form. "2 to 3 hours at the most." she said making me jump in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that." I say angrily in my head. She apologized to me in a happy voice. Why was she so happy?

"Because today is just a happy day!" I never knew that she could be so cheery, but it is a good thing.

Natsu was on the side of the bed like he was about to fall off. I smirked. "Hey NATSU! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" He jumped up and fell off the bed while I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Hey! Lucy!" he pouted. I giggled like a little girl. "I'm going to get you!" he started chasing me and once he got to me he started to tickle me.

"HAHAHAHAHA-STOP IT! HAHAHAHA!" I yelled to the ceiling. And he finally got tired enough to stop tickling me.

After that I started working on my unfinished novel. I hope Levy will like this novel.

* * *

**Here is another chapter in one day. I just felt like updating again. Please Review. **

**-RosePetals103**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This is another chapter of The World in the Wrong Hands. Sooo, how is it so far? Do you like it? Please tell me in your reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail, I only own Akiko and the Feared Four.**

**Now you can read the story.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_"I want you to find her and bring her to me in three days. You got that? If you don't have her in three days, there is no reward for you." It was the man named Xavier from my vision. _

_"Yes sir. We will not fail you. We figured out that Lance Raider was not strong enough to be able to distract them for a large amount of time." The Feared Four said in shame._

_"You better not. Or you will lose your reputation of always completing the tasks that pay good money. Now GO!" The four cowered away and ran to do their job. _

_"They better find her. Or else I will, and she will wish that the four of them captured her instead of me. Mwuahahahahahahaha!" he laughed evilly. _

I jumped out of bed with sweat all over my face. It must have been another vision, but in my sleep.

"Hey Luce. Did you have a bad dream?" Natsu asked in concern. I nodded not wanting to use my voice. I must have woken him up.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Did I wake you?" I apologized. He nodded and told me that I had no reason to apologize if I had a bad dream.

"Hey Akiko. Did you see the vision in my sleep?" I asked her in my mind. "No. What did you see?" she asked back.

I shook my head and told her that I would tell her later. She agreed that I should tell the rest of the guild too.

"Come on, Natsu. We should get going to the guild." he nodded and started running towards the guild. "Natsu! Wait up for me!" I yelled as I started running after him. "Come on Luce! You gotta run faster than that."

I giggled as I ran to catch up to him. It's so fun to actually hang out with Natsu.

"Master! Master! I had another vision." I yelled with a serious voice. He looked up and asked the guild to be quiet.

I explained the whole dream while reliving it too. Akiko was listening to it carefully to find some other clues to what is happening.

"And that was what happened." All the guild members were nodding their heads in understanding. Good, I don't want to explain anymore of it.

Where am I getting all these visions from? Why do I have the special power? Why does it have to be me?

"I'm gonna make sure that no body gets to you. You hear that Lucy?" I nod my head to answer the question.

"I have a feeling that they are coming to attack tomorrow so watch your back ok?" Akiko said. "I'm read for whatever they throw at me."

I hope that they fail, I don't want the world going into chaos like what Akiko said. Happy came up to me and hugged my legs. "I don't want you to go. Don't go Lushey."

I gave him a reassuring smile and said, "I won't, I promise." Natsu was smiling at our "special" bond. But my smile turned into a frown as I thought about what could happen tomorrow.

I don't want to start a fight, but I don't want to worsen the world. Ugh! What should I do? Oh! I got the best plan.

* * *

"Your plan is the best we have, Lucy. Even if I don't agree with it, it will have to do." Master said hesitantly. I know it wasn't the most compatible, but it was the best plan we had.

"I am NOT going to let this plan to go through!" _Natsu, please understand that this is the best we have right now._

"Natsu please-" I started. "NO! This plan is not going through. I won't let it!" He yelled and ran out of the guild. I hope he won't get too upset later on. I just hope.

"Okay! We have to get the plan ready! I will go talk to Natsu, ok?" I said to everyone while I ran out to find Natsu. I eventually found him under the Sakura trees.

"Lucy." he said. My eyes widened, how did he know I was here? It was probably his sense of hearing.

"Natsu, please, you have to understand that I have to do this. I don't want you guys to get hurt." I begged him.

"But I don't want you to get hurt. Don't you understand my perspective?" he asked as tears fell down his face. I was surprised, I don't usually see Natsu crying.

"It's ok. More people will get hurt if I don't go. And I won't get hurt, they want to keep me alive. I promise that I will be just fine." I said with a reassuring look.

He smiled at me and said he was calmed down now. We both walked back to my apartment where we found Erza there waiting for us.

"So, did you calm him down?" she asked with curious eyes. I nodded with a small smile on my face.

Time to get some sleep, I think as my sleep takes over me.

* * *

Today is the day for my plan to take place. Oh I hope nothing goes wrong with this plan. But I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter and please review. This is my third chapter posted today. Yay!**

**-RosePetals103**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! This is Sabrina (RosePetals103) for a new chapter of The World in the Wrong Hands. I hope that you like it! Well here comes the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail. I only own Akiko and the Feared Four.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

As I was on my way to the guild with Natsu, the Feared Four came out and attacked us just as planned. I smirked along with Natsu.

"You ready Natsu?" I asked him quietly. He nodded and said, "I'm all fired up!" As soon as he said that the whole guild came out and got ready to attack the four in front of us.

"Well, well, looks like you have a lot of help." a young girl said with a smug look on her face. "I am Aiko."

"We want Lucy Heartfillia, if you don't give her to us we won't be too friendly." This is going perfectly according to plan.

"We want her NOW!" A girl who was probably Roselle shot a powerful beam at Natsu. This is going the wrong way.

I jumped in front of it and felt a stabbing pain in my stomach as I fell to the ground.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu say as I saw him running toward me. He picked me up and cradled me against his chest. I think I saw tears go down his face.

"You promised that you wouldn't get hurt! You promised! Why did you do that?! Why?!" he yelled. I forgot all about that promise from yesterday. I feel so guilty, I am giving him all this pain. I'm so sorry, _Natsu._

"I thought you said that this plan was foolproof, so why did it go wrong?" He sobbed angrily.

"Some...plans...don't...always...go...as...planned" I answered slowly.

"You can't leave me Luce! Don't" I heard Master beating all four of our enemies in front of us. I felt water drip onto my face, _Natsu's tears. _

"Nat...su...I..will..al..ways...rem..em..ber..yo..u" I muttered as I put my hand on his cheek and my world turned to black.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"No. No. NO! Lucy, you can't go." I sobbed as her hand went limp from my cheek. Her eyes slowly closed. No, no, no. "Why did she do that?" I cried into her shoulder.

"I thought that this plan was supposed to be foolproof. So why did it go wrong? WHY?!" I yelled to the sky. I wanted to beat up the so called Feared Four.

They looked at me in fear, and ran away into the shadows. It serves them right. Though I wasn't smiling, because of the girl who was unconscious in my arms. More tears streamed down my face onto her own.

Why did she have to jump in front of me? Wendy ran over to us and looked at Lucy with a worried face. "She is still alive, but barely. I will try to save her."

"We need Porlyusica NOW!" Gramps yelled to the guild. A bunch of people that I didn't even think about ran towards the woods where that old hag lives.

"We need to take Lucy to the infirmary right now!" Wendy yelled. I nodded and picked her up in my arms. I ran to the infirmary even faster than Jet. Tears were still streaming down my face.

_Lucy... you have to be ok. You promised me that you would be fine._

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

"So, where is Lucy Heartfillia? Hmm?" I asked the so called Feared Four. They all looked down in shame and answered, "She jumped in front of the dragon slayer and didn't make it out alive. We are very sorry sir."

I sensed that she was still alive. These Feared Four are total idiots. They won't get their reward. "I am taking matters in my own hands now. You may go now."

These idiots won't interfere with my plans now, I made the wrong choice to hire them for a job they can't do. For now I will wait until the time is right to strike.

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

**Lucy's POV**

As my eyes opened I saw another bright light. Is this heaven?

"No. Lucy, but you almost died trying to save Natsu." Akiko said. I looked around and once again found Natsu at my bedside but this time he was snoring.

I ruffled up his pink hair and played with it until his snoring stopped and he head went up like a dog's. "Lucy? Is that really you? Are you actually awake?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

I nodded. He hugged me like never before and said angrily, "Why did you do that? You almost died." I looked at him apologetically and said, "I didn't want you to get hurt and the fastest way to keep you safe is to use my town body to protect it."

"But you promised me that you wouldn't get hurt and look at you now." I nodded knowing that I did, but the plan didn't go as planned.

I gave him a big hug to reassure that I was alive, but still injured.

"Never, ever do that again. I don't like playing the role of crying over the bloody body." Natsu teased. I pouted.

I heard running in the hall and saw Wendy, Erza, and Levy go through the door. They were all crying their hearts out. They hugged me very tight while saying. "Never do that again. You scared me to death."

I had to reassure them that I was okay too. Akiko came again and told me that she was scared that I would die too. Everyone must be so worried about me.

I ate to let go of my appetite and let me tell you, it was delish. I had to stay in the infirmary to confirm that I was just perfectly fine.

* * *

**That was a little sad, don't ya think? Well please take the time to review about it. **

**-RosePetals103**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long! I have school to deal with now, so I am pretty busy now. I hope that you like this chapter and please review. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: You should know this by now. But I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My body still hurts a little bit, but it's ok now. Natsu has been worrying over me way too much. He has been staring at me with seriousness in his eye ever since the incident.

Ow! I scrunched over in pain. Natsu ran over to me and patted me on the back to make me feel better. It has been a few weeks, and I still get these pain attacks. I smile softly at Natsu so he won't worry so much. He shrugs, not very convinced. I knew that I would get an interrogation later today. Ugh.

My stomach still has the injury over it, Wendy tried to heal it but her healing magic wouldn't work as well. Let me tell you though, Natsu won't let me out of his sight. Luckily, I haven't gone to the bathroom yet, I mean, how am I supposed to go?

I bet he wound wait outside of the bathroom like a lost puppy. Wow, it's getting late, so I decide to be on my way. This would be the perfect opportunity to get away from Natsu, but I don't want him to get upset with me for leaving him.

Jeez. He isn't like this when the others get injured, maybe he just feels guilty about what happened.

"Natsu, it's time to get going," I said to him quietly. He nodded and followed me back to my house. It was a long, silent walk back home.

As soon as I opened the door, Natsu ran to my bed and collapsed right on it. He sniffed it as if it had some kind of refreshing smell.

Does my bed really smell that good? Oh well, I'll ask him about it later. I just want him to smile again.

He looked so relaxed, the most relaxed that I have ever seen him since the incident. I just smiled at him. It's good to know that he still has this side of him.

I let him sleep on my bed while I went over to the couch and fell asleep on it.

* * *

I woke up to find myself more comfortable than I should have been. It felt like my bed. I also felt warm arms around my waist tighten. Wait, what?

I turned around quickly and found Natsu sleeping right behind me. He must have found me on the couch and took my to my bed to sleep. I slip out of his arms and go to the bathroom to wash my face.

I go to write my novel, hmm what should I write? Oh! I know! I start writing down on the piece of paper quickly. Just as I finish, I feel warm breath go down my neck. "Natsu?" I asked as I turned around.

"What are you doing?! Wait! You didn't read any of it, did you?" I exclaimed. He shook his head with confusion.

"Come on Natsu! Let's go to the guild! I want to see everyone."

I ran up to the door and felt the metal part of the knob, and opened it up, and found a suspicious man in the shadows watching me. Oh, well, must be the people who are after me.

I closed the door quickly right after Natsu was walking behind me. Then, I got a vision.

_"I need to get to the Celestial mage alone. If she has her comrades with her, I won't have a chance, but I need to get to her, because she is the World's Keeper. Because of that I will be able to use her power to summon the dragons and control them. Then the world will be in good hands."_

_Xavier had an evil glint in his eyes. _

_"Eve! I need a cup of coffee!_

_ NOW!" He yells. A young women with blonde hair and dark blue eyes bows down and runs to get the coffee. _

_"Time to get all the leaders together!" He pushed a red button and a siren went off and suddenly jets came flying through and evil looking men came out of them. _

_"Hey June! Ready to capture the girl. This is her picture!"_

_"On it!" The girl named June had a dark look in her eye and ran out the door to do her assignment._

"Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!" I felt something or someone shaking me by the shoulders with a concerned look in his eyes. I gave him a look of calmness and opened the door and walked out.

"Come on Natsu! Last one there is a rotten egg!" I said as I started running toward the guild.

"Hey! That's no fair!"

* * *

**AN: Was it good? I don't really think so, but I hope that you like it! REVIEW THIS! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I hope you have a good day!**

**-RosePetals103**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So this is Chapter 9 of The World in the Wrong Hands. I have been on major writer's block lately, so I am very sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was thinking about the vision I had gotten earlier. I didn't tell Natsu about it, because he would become a worry wart. The day had gone by really fast, and I hadn't heard from Akiko in a long time. I wonder...

I was walking home alone, because I didn't want Natsu on my trail so I got away when he started a fight with Gray.

"You're going to fall in the river one of these days!"

"I'll be fine!"

As I was about to turn left by the corner, I felt someone grab me and start running. Is it the lady from the vision? It better not be.

"Open! Gate of the-" I was interrupted when this person put a hand over my mouth.

"Ugh... Lucy? What's happening?" Akiko was asleep this whole time?!

"Akiko! No time to talk! I need you to get to the guild and tell them about this! NOW!" I think loudly. She is suddenly awake and agrees immediately.

"Hehehehe! You'll be coming with me. My boss will give a big reward for this." The person hisses evilly.

And then my world goes black.

* * *

**Akiko's POV**

I go out of Lucy's mind and fly as fast as I can to the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu is going to freak out about this. I slam the doors open where I see broken tables and shattered glass. Everyone is fighting, even Erza.

"Lucy is in danger!"

Natsu looks up dangerously. "No. She was right he-" He stops talking as he looks around with fear in his eyes.

"Where is she?! I swear she was right here a minute ago!"

"I don't know how she got out of your sight, but what I do know is that she has been kidnapped by this lady. Natsu, did she tell you about her vision?"

He looks at me angrily, showing me that he doesn't know anything about the vision. I figured that Lucy wouldn't tell him about the vision this morning.

I explain everything to them.

Natsu punches the wall after I am finished, and he left a dent there. Uh oh. These people who took Lucy are surely going to die. Mwuahahaha! I can't wait to see this. Ok, back to serious mode.

"Why didn't she tell me!"

"I don't think she wanted you to get worried."

"I'm gonna save her!"

The master smashed his hands on Natsu with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We need a plan first."

Natsu growled at the master even though he was squished under the fist. "We're going to save her, Natsu." Master reassured him.

Natsu then snuck from under and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I am going to save Lucy no matter what, I thought as I ran. I smelled for her scent and followed it.

I suddenly stopped knowing that I wouldn't win the fight, I would have been outnumbered. I ran into the forest and let all my anger out.

"UGH!" I punched a tree. "Fire Dragon Iron FIST!" I yelled as the fire went from my fist to the trunk of the tree, and the tree smashed to the ground.

Why didn't she tell me? Now she's out of my reach. Urgh! What is this feeling? I'm so confused! Why am I so angry?! I saw a squirrel watching me, and I gave it a death glare. It ran away frightened.

"Hahahahahaha!" Wait, what was I thinking about? Oh yeah!

I run back to the guild and expect to see Erza and Master trying to kill me.

"It took you long enough Flame Brain." Ice princess is getting on my nerves, but I ignore him. Grrrrrrrrrrrr.

"Alright. Let's try to contact Lucy."

We tried and tried but she wouldn't answer. She must be unconscious. This is all my fault, if I had been watching her, she wouldn't have gone alone.

This is all my fault...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to darkness, and a sharp pain in my head. Ow. I wonder if Akiko made it to the guild.

"Well, well, it looks like you're awake. Now I want you to hand over your power."

I glared at him giving him my answer.

"Well if you don't want to, I will have to hurt that precious guild of yours." My eyes softened, what, hurt the guild. No, I couldn't let that happen, but I also couldn't give him my power.

"I'll leave you to think about it. You have until tomorrow." He said evilly as he kicked me in the stomach.

I hurled over in pain. It hurt so much.

* * *

The next day, I decided to try to trick him, but it ended with him torturing me by kicking and punching me all over. He got a knife and started cutting me around my arms and legs.

"Please, don't hurt them. You can kill me instead but don't hurt them." He smirked down at me and nodded.

"Fine be that way then. You would rather get hurt than the guild. That's fine with me, if someone goes through the pain of sorrow. Mwuahahahahaha!" He walked out of the cold cell probably feeling happy about himself.

"Lucy?"

"Akiko?! Is that you? Did you get to the guild-"

"Yes, they have a plan now so don't worry. They're on their way now-"

BOOM! I hear a crash and an explosion.

I suddenly see a flash of pink and Natsu's face turns up in front of me.

"Lucy! Are you ok?"

I nodded but he didn't look very convinced as he burned the metal poles in front of me. He picked me up bridal style and started running towards the exit.

"No. I am not letting you get away." Xavier says as he walks in front of the exit. "Body Control!" Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and rammed into the wall.

"Lucy! You're going to pay for that! Fire Dragon ROAR!" The fire went right toward Xavier but he disappeared before it could hit him.

He suddenly appeared in front of me. "You said you were willing to sacrifice yourself so they wouldn't get hurt." He then used his magic and controlled my body so that it would crash into everything and fly into the walls and ceiling.

It hurt so much, I couldn't take it anymore.

He then had a knife and held it to my neck.

"LUCY!"

I could see Natsu, and he looked a little beat up with an injured arm. _Natsu..._

Erza and the others suddenly appeared behind Natsu, helping him up.

"Let her go Xavier. Or I will have your head." Erza threatened with her sword. Gray got out his ice cannon and aimed it at Xavier. Wendy was just looking as she was crying her eye balls out.

"Nah. Say goodbye to Lucy Heartfilia." He said as he slit my throat and let me fall to the ground.

I could see the guild running to me.

"You will pay! Requip! Purgatory Armor!"

"ICE MAKE! CANNON!"

"You hurt Lucy! I won't forgive you! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

I could hear Xavier fall to the ground.

"Lucy!" I could hear everyone yell my name. I could feel Natsu's warmth as he held me in his arms.

"Forgive me Lucy! Please punch me for my punishment." I smiled, the same old Erza.

"Stay with me Lucy. Keep your promise! You have to stay with me, the guild wouldn't be the same without you! Don't leave me!" I could feel Natsu's tears fall onto my face.

"We need Porlyusica!" My neck started gushing out more blood. I knew I wasn't going to make it.

"Natsu..."

"I can't heal her Natsu! He must of used a magic knife!"

He stared at me with tears in his eyes.

"I...love...you...Nat..su" I mumbled slowly as my vision started to blur. I could feel Natsu trying to shake me awake while yelling.

And then, I was gone.

* * *

**How was it? Don't worry she doesn't die. I feel bad, I've done 2 chapters like this, but I don't have any good ideas. Gomenesai. Please forgive me. Please review and tell me if you like it or not.**

**Thank you.**

**-RosePetals103**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps! Sorry for not updating in so long! So here is the tenth chapter of The World in the Wrong Hands. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the OCs and the story line. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

I woke up to the dark and cold room. It must have been a horrible nightmare. I looked up, what if that was a vision of the future.

"Akiko? Are you there?" I asked telepathically. I waited for an answer, but nothing came.

Maybe this dark room keeps me from using magic. Great. I wonder if they are looking for me now. I hope that my nightmare won't come true. I don't Natsu to be filled with guilt again like the last time.

Suddenly a figure came out from the darkness.

"Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage. How interesting. I want to see how your magic will react with my machine to take over the world." He cackled.

That must be Xavier, the person who is after me.

"Well, no duh." I silently told myself.

"Be ready for the pain you have to endure later today. Be ready." Xavier said evilly. Pain, just great, why do these kind of things happen to me, WHY?! The world must just hate me.

I can't give up though, because I am a Fairy Tail wizard!

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Akiko? Did she see the vision too?

"Akiko! Is that you? I am just fine! Is Natsu okay?" I sent to her telepathically. Natsu better not be blaming himself or I will give him my "Lucy KICK!"

"He's just fine. Did you have the vision about you dying." She had it too? I answered with a yes.

"You better not die or Natsu will be a wreck and you will have to watch him suffer from the heavens." She told me in a strong tone that could rival Erza's.

"A-aye sir!" I said back to her in a frightened voice like how Natsu and Gray react to how Erza scolds them. Oh, how I already missed what could happen if there wasn't this world-about-to-be-doomed business.

"Here, I'll tell Natsu that you're just fine. Stay put, ok?" She said as her voice started to leave my head. I started worrying about what would come later on today. I hope Natsu comes to rescue me after what my vision tells me when he will come. _Natsu... please. _

A few hours past before Natsu's voice came booming in my head.

"ARE YOU OK LUCY?!" I flinched. Why did he have to be so loud? But that is how he usually is and I am used to it now.

"I'm fine Natsu. Just don't worry. I'll be fine." I soothed him in an calming voice. I could imagine him trying to get out of the guild to rescue me while everyone else was trying to hold him back and lock him in a secret room.

Then Xavier came into view and yanked me out of the dark room into what looked like a science lab. He grabbed my arm and pushed me into a tube. Then, he put on a helmet with all these buttons on it. Hehehe. Nerd.

He pushed a button, and then it came. Pain. Excruciating pain. I screamed and screamed for what felt like hours. I felt like my magic was drained right out of me. Gashes and cuts were starting to appear on my skin. _Natsu... help me... please._

I suddenly saw flashes of the world going into destruction, just like when the dragons came out of the Eclipse Gate. Pain surged through me body, but I knew that I couldn't give up. I have to stop this wretched future from happening, I can't just stand here and let him play with me like this. I have to do something.

"AAHH!" I yelled as I tried to break the tube open to escape, but my energy was taken away from me. I felt so useless.

* * *

**Akiko's POV**

I can feel that Lucy is in pain. We have to stop this from going any further, or Natsu will go on a breakdown and that would leave a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Natsu! We need to hurry or else the world will be doomed and you will never see Lucy again." His eyes narrowed and he was suddenly right next to me.

Aww... true love. Ugh.. I must have been listening to Mirajane too much. A Map went flashing through my head and I suddenly knew where Lucy was.

"Natsu! I know where she i-" He grabbed me hand and raced out the door probably following his nose.

"I'm going to find her... no matter what." He murmured quietly. He ran and ran and ran until we found the place where Lucy was held.

Natsu kicked down the doors and ran inside. "WHERE'S LUCY YOU BAS-" I suddenly cover his mouth to keep him quiet.

"We don't want to attract any attention otherwise Lucy will go through more pain." I whispered. He nodded finally understanding what quiet meant.

We followed what his nose smelled. We found a giant door and Natsu kicked it down. He never learns, does he?

"You better let Lucy go or you will enter a world of pain." Natsu yelled.

"_Natsu..."_ Lucy murmured with a small smile. She then collapsed from being drained of energy and magic. i then noticed the deep gashes and cuts all over her body.

"LUCY!"

The tube Lucy was in suddenly vanished and she fell into Natsu's arms.

"You cannot stop me now. I am the most powerful person in the world now." Xavier smirked.

A giant arm came crushing down and squished Xavier.

"You will pay for hurting my child." Then all of Fairy Tail came through the doors ready to fight.

* * *

**There you have it, a new and long chapter of this story. Have you watched the new episode of Fairy Tail. I feel like there is so much NALU. **

**Reviews are needed, if you don't then I will hunt you down and make you write a review Erza style. **

**I hope you have a marvelous day. **

**-RosePetals103**


End file.
